Lori Quaid (Total Recall 1990)
Lori Quaid (Sharon Stone) is the primary villainess of the 1990 film Total Recall. History Being married to Douglas Quaid's, Lori is completely devoted to him. Lori is beautiful, loves Doug dearly, and their marriage seems to be fairly passionate. But everything changes one day when Doug visits Rekall, a company specializing in memory implants. Instead of getting to "experience" a secret agent fantasy, he realizes his memory was whiped and people are trying to kill him. Lori calms Doug down and goes to get help... and suddenly a stranger begins shooting at him. Doug fights the figure and realizes it is Lori trying to kill him. Apparently, Doug has had a memory implant before, and that includes most of the details of his life. His years of memories are fictional, even though his current job is real. Lori attempts to stall him as backup is on its way however Doug flees the scene. Later on, Lori gets the call to come back to work. This time, much to her dismay, she is summoned to Mars, a place she despises wholeheartedly. She has been asked to pose as the loving wife once again under the order of Ricther's boss, Vilos Cohaagen. As part of the plan, she arrives with Rekall businessman Dr. Edgemar to meet Quaid in a Martian hotel, where Edgemar explains to him that the chases he endure are part part of a secret agent memory implant gone wrong, thus he is dreaming. Lori appears at the door of Doug's hotel room, pleading lovingly with her 'husband' to stop all this bloodshed and return to her. Quaid's confusion is compounded by this sudden reappearance of the woman who was the love of his life and ended up trying to kill him in his own home. Once again, Doug distrusts what he's hearing and refuses to believe her. His suspicions were confirmed when he sees Edgemar sweating in fear, realizing that he isn't dreaming. An angry Quaid then shoots Edgemar, and Lori goes ballistic before her men storm the hotel room and restrain Quaid. Lori sadistically kicks him in the head and stomps his balls. Before the events that took place in the movie, lori was an agent who carried out reconnaissance and training of personnel in martial Arts, being a black belt and also a karate instructor at the agency for which she works on Mars. In the dojo of the agency where she taught karate, it was very common to see her in a karate outfit, black belt and barefoot giving beatings to the agents and in more than one occasion she leave many black belts agents on the floor with pain due to her karate kicks to testicles, kicking barefoot their balls and not in sports shoes as seen in the house where she lived with hauser. She was also ritcher karate instructor, who later became her husband, falling in love with her karate skills (even though she also kicked his testicles in karate) . After that, they were secretly married at the agency. At the climax of the film, Quaid finally punishes her for her treachery. Lori pulls a pistol on him but he is faster on the draw and shoots her in the forehead. He then declares, "Consider that a divorce." Trivia *Sharon Stone appeared as Dedre Dupres/Diane Dupres in the 1984 two-part episode "Echoes of the Mind" for the TV series "Magnum P.I.". *Sharon Stone appeared as Julie Eland in the 1984 episode "Shots in the Dark" for the TV series "Mike Hammer". *Sharon Stone appeared as Laurel Hedare in the 2004 film "Catwoman". *Sharon Stone appeared as Catherine Tramell in the 1992 film "Basic Instinct", and then reprised the role in the 2005 sequel "Basic Instinct 2". Gallery Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.29.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.30.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.30.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.32.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.34.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.35.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.36.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.38.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.38.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.40.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.40.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.41.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.42.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.42.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.43.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.43.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.45.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.45.48 PM.png MisguidedNewIberiannase-size_restricted.gif Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.48.52 PM.png tiemeup.gif Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.49.38 PM.png Clever girl.gif Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.50.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.50.36 PM.png jiggle.gif Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.00.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.01.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.03.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.03.55 PM.png Total-Recall_SharonStone.jpg|Very cruel look. Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.06.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.06.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.07.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.07.20 PM.png TotalRecall_SharonStone.jpg|Bend over, Sharon. Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.08.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.09.38 PM.png TotalRecall_SharonStone0.jpg|Amie: "Consider that a divorce". Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.10.16 PM.png TotalRecall_SharonStone2.jpg|"That was your wife? What a bitch!" Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.11.56 PM.png TotalRecall_SharonStone3.jpg|The main villain finds the dead Lori, his lover. Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 1.12.18 PM.png Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sadist Category:Bare-Handed Category:Martial Artist Category:Knocked Out Category:Catfight Category:Man Kills Villainess